Dreams and Reality
by God'srider
Summary: Sometimes dreams can become a reality and will change your whole life in a good way!
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't resist! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion**

* * *

He was nervous, like really nervous. He hated attention and talking. Today, he had no choice, he had to do both. He had to deal with it. He had to take the attention and he had to talk in front of everyone. Even though he would be uncomfortable, it would all be worth it. He wouldn't change today for anything.

Jake Ely was going to marry Samantha Forster finally. He smiled at that thought, the attention and nerves would definitely be worth it.

She was excited. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She had hoped for today for so long. Then she had waited and planned. She had nerves in addition to her excitement. All eyes would be on her and despite the nerves, she didn't mind. Her life was changing today. Her dream was coming true.

* * *

Samantha Forster was going to marry Jake Ely finally. She smiled, it was finally the day of her wedding.

Standing in the little room behind the church's pulpit, Jake rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like his stomach was doing somersaults. Kit placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, little brother."

"Can't. Everyone is gonna be watching," Jake closed his eyes for a second shaking his head.

Daryll strutted over, "Dude, they ain't gonna be watching you." Jake frowned and Daryll smiled, "All eyes are gonna be on Sammy Girl."

Jake glared, "They better not be." He knew that they would be, but Jake didn't have to like it. He was very protective of his girl.

His brothers laughed and Quinn spoke up, "They will be, but at least they won't be on you."

"True,"Jake muttered, "What if this is a bad idea?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "Who knew Jake would become a basket case?"

Jake shoved him lightly, "I'm not a basket case, I'm just saying."

The oldest and wisest calmed his brother again, "Jake you love each other and wanna be together its that simple so don't freak yourself out."

Nodding Jake grinned, "At least I am getting married before my big brothers."

Protests were hollered all throughout the room.

"No fair, I just haven't found the right one yet," Brian yelled.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything," Nate protested.

"At least I am still going to be a free man," Adam said.

"Big deal, Sam was practically given to you," Quinn made excuses.

"I gotta girl, we just aren't getting married yet," Kit said defensively.

The pastor cleared his throat, "If you gentleman are done, I think its time to start the wedding."

Jake followed the pastor out with his brothers and Daryll filing out behind him. Only Daryll, Kit, and Quinn were standing up with him, so the rest sat in the front row with their parents.

Jake shifted his weight slightly, he could hardly wait to see Sam, his bride, his almost wife. She was going to be his.

In a room at the back of the church, Sam fidgeted as Callie did a last minute touch up on her hair. Callie laughed, "Sam sit still I have to fix this one curl and then you will be done."

Sam stilled, "Sorry, Callie. I am just so excited."

Tugging Sam's boots on for her, Jen teased, "I have no idea why. For heaven's sake, it's just Jake."

Sam rolled her eyes, her two best friends never did get along very well and even though they had gotten better over the last few years they still constantly teased each other.

Gram bustled over helping Callie attach the veil to Sam's hair. Suddenly all the girls stepped back.

Dabbing her eyes, Gram said, "Sam, you are beautiful."

Callie nodded, "Gorgeous."

Pam agreed, "Totally gorgeous."

Brynna smiled, "Absolutely stunning."

Jen shook her head, "I am not going to cry. Promise me we will stay best friends?"

Sam smiled, "Of course, Jen."

They each took turns hugging her making sure not to wrinkle her dress.

A light knock on the door, "You girls read? It's time."

Gram kissed her cheek, "I love you, Honey dear." Brynna hugged her again, "I am overjoyed you let me be your step-mom."

Callie, Grace, and Callie slipped out to take their seats. Sam's bridesmaids took their bouquets and lined up behind Cody, the ring bearer.

Sam tucked her arm gently in her dad's, Wyatt looked down at her, "Sure about this? Cuz I could call it off."

Sam smirked up at her dad, "I have never been so sure about anything.

He nodded, "You look wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." And then the wedding march began.

* * *

Everyone turned to watch the wedding proceedings. Jake took a deep breath, this was it.

Cody walked down the aisle soaking up the attention of all the guests.

Pam followed Cody in her powder blue dress and stood across from Quinn.

Ally held her bouquet delicately and took her place across from Kit.

Jen smiled brightly in the floor length dress and walked down taking her place across from Daryll.

It felt like it was taking forever. Jake just wanted to see Sam. Then everyone stood and the wedding march sweetened the air. Jake's breath caught. She was stunning. His tomcat grin captured his face at seeing her.

Sam's slender frame was enveloped in a cream wedding dress. The strapless dress hugged her body accentuating her slim waist and gathering at her right hip. At her hips the gown billowed out in soft ruffles and trailed elegantly behind her. Jake's eyes darted to her face. The top of her auburn hair was pinned at the top of her head in a curly bun and the rest of her hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls. Behind the veil a few tendrils framed her barely tanned face.

Sam felt her heart lurch seeing Jake standing at the front of the church. His black suit fit his muscled body perfectly. He was standing in front of all these people waiting for her. His black hair was tied back with his leather strap. He was so handsome. A smile spread across her already glowing face.

Finding her sparkling green eyes through the veil, Jake held her gaze. Sam stared into his mustang eyes. His eyes were on her in front of all these people. Their eyes never left each others until Jake had to tear his eyes away and shake Wyatt's hand. Then Jake gently took her small hand and led her up the three steps and stood by her in front of the pastor.

Sam could hardly concentrate on what the Pastor was saying, but she was trying her best. Jake found himself accidentally tuning out the Pastor and focusing on the way Sam's hand felt in his. Feeling each others attention wandering, they both squeezed their hands lightly and tried to pay attention.

When it came for their vows, the couple turned to face each other. They listened carefully this time and repeated the vows perfectly exchanging rings. Sam felt the cool band slipping over her left ring finger and repressed a shiver. She was no longer a single person, she was part of a lifetime partnership. She would be Jake Ely's. He would provide for her, protect her, love her, and stand by her for their whole lives.

Jake kept smiled with his eyes instead of letting himself let out the goofy grin he had been holding in. Sam's fingers slid his ring onto his finger and the impact of it hit him. She was putting the ring on his finger and with it came the reality. He was going to be married to Sam. He would no longer have just himself to think of, he was going to share his life with someone forever. He would care for and protect her and he would be better because of her love.

After the I dos, the Pastor said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jake took a small step toward his girl. She stared up into his eyes with a smile radiating on her face. He carefully pulled the veil up and turned it to cover her hair mesmerized by her beauty. Revealing her face more clearly, Jake saw two tears trickle down her cheek. Lifting his hands, he cupped her face and lightly placed his lips on hers.

Sam let her eyes flutter closed as Jake's hands caressed her neck. She loved his touch and the way it melted her and told her how much he loved her. His lips touched hers and she kissed him back briefly before they separated. Jake smiled at her as their guest clapped and 'awed'. They held eye contact and Jake dropped his hand to hold hers.

The Pastor addressed the guests, "I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jake Ely."

They turned to the crowd both smiling brightly. A ripple went through Sam. She was Mrs. Jake Ely!

Jake felt his heart swell. He had a wife!

The guests rose as the couple walked down the aisle. They were married and this started the rest of their life.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, review! Should I continue? If so what? Reception, Honeymoon(nothing inappropriate), married life?**


	2. Chapter 2

As the last words of _Farmer's Daughter _floated through the church, Jake led Sam out the church doors into the crisp March air. Together they walked to the reception, which was being held next door to the church.

Sam glanced over at Jake as they walked and he returned her gaze. A brilliant smile had been on Sam's face ever since she had walked toward Jake at the beginning of the ceremony and Jake's grin had been in place ever since they kissed. She squeezed Jake's hand, "We are married!"

Jake suppressed a laugh at his bride's simple statement, "I noticed that."

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Sam smirked, "Well I wasn't sure you knew, since you seemed to lack focus during the ceremony."

"Not my fault, you were distracting me," Jake pulled her chair out at the table.

"I wasn't even doing anything, just listening to the preacher and holding your hand like I was supposed to be doing," Sam managed to sit down tucking her dress around her.

Jake sat next to her, "That was the problem, you're gorgeous and then you were holding my hand. Can't blame a guy for noticing a pretty girl."

Sam wrinkled her nose, "As long as I am the girl you are noticing, I am okay with your lack of focus."

"You didn't seem so focused yourself, Brat," Jake teased.

Jen interrupted their teasing banter, "Jake, are you really going to use your nickname for her now that you are married?"

Jake nodded, "Just cause she is my wife, doesn't mean she isn't a brat."

Jen rolled her eyes and Sam giggled. After the wedding party and guests were all seated, dinner was served. Daryll looked around Jake, "Sammy Girl, there is no chance for us now."

Sam smirked, "Oh darn, what have I done?"

Swallowing his bite, Jake frowned, "Hey, I'm sitting right here."

Daryll slapped Jake on the back, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm just kidding. You and Sammy are perfect for each other plus I got my eye on a blonde."

Blushing Jen said, "We'll see."

Once dinner was cleared, the dancing began. The DJ called Sam and Jake to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. As Jake shyly put his hands on Sam's hips and she draped her arms around his neck, _It's Your Love _began over the speakers.

Holding eye contact, Sam whispered, "Jake, you don't have to be nervous putting your hands on my hips, we're married now."

Jake grunted, "I'm nervous cause your dad keeps staring me down like I can't touch you."

Sam giggled, "Well, I am still his little girl, but now I am also your girl. It may take him sometime to get used to."

"Yeah," Jake paused and then smirked at her, "I like that you are my girl now."

"Me too, even though I have been your girl for a long time. This just makes it official," Sam sighed, "when I was a little girl I would daydream about marrying you."

Jake pulled her a little closer to him so she brushed against him as they swayed, "Glad I could help make your dreams come true."

Sam laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you, Jake Ely."

Dipping his head to whisper in her ear, Jake answered, "I love you, Sam Ely."

As their song ended, Wyatt came over. He shook Jake's hand and then took Sam's hand in his. _I Loved Her First _was the father/daughter song and Wyatt danced with his little girl fighting back emotions.

Sam smiled happily up at her dad, "Don't look so sad. I love Jake and he will take good care of me."

"I know, just hard to let you go," Wyatt looked at the joy on his daughter's face and swallowed.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl , but now I'm Jake's responsibility instead of yours so really you should thank him for taking me off of your hands," Sam teased as Wyatt spun her in a circle.

He smirked at his daughter, "Is that so?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Sam returned her Dad's smirk, "Plus, I think Jake is kinda scared of you."

"Good, he should be, cause I'll kill 'im if he hurts you," Wyatt looked seriously at his beautiful daughter.

"He won't, he loves me," Sam confidently responded, "And Dad I love you." Sam threw her arms around Wyatt's neck and hugged him as the song ended.

Wyatt hugged his daughter back, "I love you too, Sam. And if you ever need anything, I'm still here for you."

During the mingling whenever Sam was apart from Jake, he found himself scanning the room for her. Sam would glance over at him from wherever she was and her smile would widen slightly.

While everyone was eating cake, Jen stood to toast the couple, "Sam, you are my best friend and I love you like my sister. Although Jake and I have not always...seen eye to eye, I think you guys were made for each other. I am so glad that you have him to take care of you, not that you need him. I can tell by looking at your face all day today that you love him and are happy. And I know he loves you too. I wish you both the best marriage and life."

The rest of the night passed in a whirlwind of talking to the guests, dancing, pictures, and participating in the traditional wedding rituals. Finally, Jake took Sam's hand and managed to lead her out of the reception hall. Sam gave her family, Jen, and Jake's family all last minute hugs and then turned to Jake, "How are we getting to the hotel?"

Jake smirked and pointed to Kit, who was holding onto Witch's reins. Sam's eyes widened, "We get to ride there?"

"Yeah, Kit will meet us there with our bags and a trailer to take Witch home," Jake's eyes sparkled at his bride.

As the guests blew bubbles on the newly weds, Jake put his hands on Sam's waist and lifted her side saddle onto Witch's back and swung up behind her. Slipping one arm around Sam and the other held the reins, Jake nodded to their family and friends. Sam waved and then they were loping toward the middle of town.

A smile was pasted to Sam's face and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She was married to Jake, she was an Ely, her wedding was over and the honeymoon was starting. She had never been so happy. She loved Jake and he loved her and now they were married.

Jake had his lazy tomcat grin on his face and had for most of the night. He was married to Sam and now she was his officially. Their wedding was over and they had the rest of their lives to begin. He didn't think he could ever be this happy. He loved Sam and she loved him and now they were married.

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW! I am working on the next chapter...which will be the honeymoon (nothing inappropriate or explicit because I won't write that stuff).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Sam lifted the front of her wedding dress and stepped into the hotel room. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach with excitement and nerves. She and Jake had remained pure and always limited their contact to kissing and now they were married and would be together for their whole lives.

Jake shook Kit's hand good-bye and followed his bride into the hotel room. Dropping the bags by the bed, he stared intently at his wife and felt his goofy grin slip back into place.

Feeling eyes on her, Sam turned slowly from the painting of wild horses to look toward the doorway of the hotel. She saw Jake's eyes trained on her and her heart sped up, "What?"

"Just thinking, you're beautiful and now you're mine," Jake answered unmoving. His eyes roamed over her from head to toe and back to her eyes.

Sam's heart caught in her throat, she didn't know if she could ever get used to him looking at her like that. His mustang eyes seemed to become even more wild and bright when love shined in them. When he looked at her, his face would soften and his normally stoic demeanor would slip if only slightly. Just by watching him look at her, Sam could feel his love for her and warmed her whole body. She was the luckiest girl in the world. A smile spread over Sam's face and she returned his gaze letting her eyes wander over him taking in his high cheekbones and raven black hair down to his cowboy boots and back to those eyes she had loved since childhood.

Jake's smile widened. Sam's auburn hair had come loose from the bun on top of her head from their horse ride and was draping down around her face. Light freckles trailed over her delicate nose and her eyes sparkled. Her dress hugged her upper body accentuating her curves and then cascaded to the floor. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be married to her and he didn't know if he would ever really be able to believe it. It felt like a dream, but it was reality.

Sam tilted her head at him and took a step toward him, "What are you thinking about, Cowboy?"

A crooked smirk lifted one side of Jake's mouth, "How lucky I am to be married to you." He took a step toward her too.

Standing right in front of him, Sam looked up at Jake as his arms encircled her waist she said, "I'm the lucky one." Putting her ear against his chest, Sam sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "I can't believe we are married."

"Me neither," Jake dropped his head down closer to hers and continued, "But we are."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and emotion overwhelmed her.

"What's wrong?" Jake worried as his palms became sweaty.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. And I can't believe you love me. And when you look at me like you just did, it makes my knees weak and I get all giddy inside. You just are such a great man and you want to spend your life with me and you make me a better person and you protect me and I feel safe and comfortable with you. I just I'm so happy," Sam tightened her arms around his waist and she nestled into him.

Jake's voice was raw and deep as he whispered, "You make me a better person Sam and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. You are the most amazing girl, I know and will always amaze me. I'm glad you like it when I look at you because I'll be doing it our whole lives and I'll always protect you." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

They stood that way for a few minutes until Jake heard Sam giggle, "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking that I'm glad you didn't dump water on my head before our wedding," Sam smiled and looked up to see his reaction.

He smirked, "Those were special circumstances, I wouldn't dare do that to you now unless..."

Sam pulled back and acted upset, "Jake Ely, you will not pour trough water over my head under any circumstances."

"Well, we'll see Samantha Ely," Jake teased, but frowned when Sam didn't come back to his arms. She walked toward the bathroom and tossed a smile over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To change and wash all this make-up off, it's very uncomfortable after a while," Sam shut the bathroom door and smiled to herself.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sam emerged from the bathroom with her auburn hair hanging loosely around her bare shoulders. Her face was glowing and eyes still sparkling even without the make-up. Instead of her modest wedding gown, Sam was wearing a simple red slip that stopped well above her knees. She leaned against the doorway and watched Jake's back.

He had already taken off his suit and was only wearing his black boxers as he stuffed clothes into his bag. After a second, he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Sam. His mouth opened slightly as he took in her slim body and small frame. She looked even more beautiful than she had in her wedding dress.

Walking over to her, his eyes kept looking her over and she smiled brilliantly at him. His familiar tomcat grin spread over his face. Sam glanced at his muscular body taking in his strong arms and fit abs and her smile grew. She loved his reaction to her and she couldn't help but react to him as well.

Jake stood in front of his bride and caressed her face with his hand gently tracing her face from her forehead to her chin. Lifting his other hand, Jake ran it through her wavy hair. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch lifting her face up to his. He pulled her a step closer to him and captured her soft lips with his.

Sam placed one hand lightly on his chest and responded to his kiss letting her other hand run through his black hair. Jake's soft touch seemed to directly touch Sam's heart and love again flooded her. Feeling Sam leaning into him, Jake felt love surge through him and he deepened their kiss. Love floated throughout the room surrounding the newly wed couple.

* * *

Muted light filtered through the heavy hotel curtains and a soft smile played on Sam's lips as she lay looking at the painting of the Calico mountains. She snuggled deeper into the mattress and an arm tightened around her waist.

Jake blinked his eyes open and his vision was filled with auburn tresses. He felt Sam settle into a different position and pulled her closer to him. She wriggled around beneath his arm and rolled to face him. Their faces were inches apart and her eyes searched his. He answered her unspoken question with a smile and she kissed him lightly.

After a moment of eye contact, Sam spoke the first words, "I need to take a shower so we can go to the airport."

Jake teased, "Five more minutes?"

Sam laughed and rested her head on his chest. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Jake played with her hair while she listened to his heartbeat content to rest in silence.

Ten minutes later, Sam got out of the bed and went to the shower.

When they were both ready, Jake called a cab to take them to the airport. Once through airport security and finally aboard their flight, Sam started talking excitedly, "I can't believe we get to go to Montana together. This is going to be wonderful. A little log cabin in the mountains in the middle of the wilderness where wild horses roam free. And when we get there they let us pick our horses for the week."

Jake smirked at his excited wife, "It'll be a good week."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You are so not talkative, how did you end up with me?"

"Figured you could talk enough for the both of us," Jake teased.

"Probably, I used to think you had a word limit and after you used them all up I would start talking for you," Sam smiled remembering their childhood together.

Jake nodded, "Always figured you had some crazy idea like that so sometimes I would just stop talking and let you do it for me. You always knew what I would say anyway and it was easier for me."

"Glad I could help you in some way. You always did a lot for me," Sam rested her head on his shoulder as the plane took off.

Jake shrugged, "I didn't really mind just pretended to mind."

Within minutes of flying, Sam was sleeping soundly against Jake and he let his eyes close as soon as she was out.

* * *

Settled into their cabin with the horses they had chosen tucked safely in their small barn on the property. Sam and Jake settled onto the porch looking out into a forest of trees and wildflowers. Sam enjoyed the quiet companionship of sitting next to Jake admiring the view. She was content and was happy they had this place for a whole week.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Should I give some highlights of the week or cut to a different part of life? If I should go to a different part of life, what would you like the next chapter to be about!**


	4. Chapter 4

Guiding her Appaloosa mare up a trail, Sam sucked in a crisp cool breath of the Montana mountain air. Jake followed on his chestnut gelding. The path opened up gradually into a small platform overlooking the forest and mountains in the distance.

As the sun sunk behind the mountains, pink and orange painted the sky in brilliant colors bathing the forest in the last glowing sunlight before night overcame it. Their horses stood next to each other so Sam and Jake held hands loosely in between.

Sam sighed, "I am so happy we decided to come to Montana. It's so beautiful."

Jake nodded his agreement and squeezed his wife's hand lightly. They stayed that way until the sun had disappeared behind the mountains and moonlight reflected in a nearby lake.

* * *

Sam squealed happily and jogged to the treeline to sit by Jake on a bench.

"What?" Jake asked sitting lazily with his head propped back on a tree trunk.

Sam smiled and showed him the box that had been sent to their cabin, "Jen said part of her wedding present would be sent here."

Jake smirked, "I think she's warming up to me." He took the box from Sam and opened it with his pocket knife and then set it back on top of her lap.

Rolling her eyes Sam replied, "If you two didn't think you both knew everything and could admit that sometimes the other person is right, you could be great friends."

"I'll work on it," Jake muttered and then added, "It's just hard when I know she's wrong."

Sam shoved Jake's shoulder softly laughing, "Oh whatever." Pulling out a wedding book, Sam ran her fingers over the embroidered letters _Our Wedding _and opened the scrapbook. Inside was a picture of Sam and Jake at the altar holding hands as they exchanged their vows. Sam gasped, "Jen put all of our wedding pictures in this book and decorated each page and everything."

Jake scooted closer to her, "It's nice."

They began flipping slowly through each page taking in each detail and commenting on certain pictures.

Sam stopped and pointed at a picture of Callie helping Sam get ready before the ceremony, "I couldn't stop squirming and Callie was very patient."

Jake smiled, "You were that excited to marry me?"

Sam nodded and turned the page. Jake motioned to a picture of him standing with his tux on but a worried look on his face while his brother stood to the side laughing. Kit was helping Jake straighten his tie. "I was kinda nervous before the service and the guys were giving me a hard time."

"I didn't know you got nervous about anything," Sam frowned up at Jake.

"Just important stuff in front of all my friends and family," Jake answered turning the page.

Sam smiled fondly at the page and moisture stung her eyes. She traced a finger over the picture and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. He rested an arm around her shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I wish my Mom could have been at the wedding helping me get ready and dancing with you and giving us advice,"Sam let a tear trickle down her face.

Jake kissed the top of her head softly, "I know, maybe she was watching you from heaven."

Sam nodded, "I hope so. I miss her. I am glad that Brynna is in the family though."

"Brynna is a good lady, but I'm sorry you didn't have your mom there," Jake held her a little tighter to him.

"Thanks, Jake." Sam wiped her tears and continued to go through the lovely book Jen had crafted for them. She would always cherish this book of her wedding day and the dreams that turned to reality across the pages.

* * *

**Sorry that is so short! I wasn't quite sure what to write about. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in coming chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam paused in the middle of putting silverware into a drawer and gazed out the window. She and Jake had gotten home from their honeymoon last night and had slept on the floor of their master bedroom. Today, they were officially moving in. Using all of their savings, they had bought an older ranch that was past Mrs. Allen's wild horse sanctuary.

Although the ranch was run down and there was a lot of work to be done, Sam already loved it. With the base of the mountains on one side and the range on the other, they lived in the wild. Sam planted her palms on the edge of the sink and leaned closer to the window. In the distance, she could pick out the beginning of the trail that led to the Phantom's valley. Living so close to him felt right like she could watch out for him better.

Sam forced her gaze from the mountains and went to their dining room. She traced her fingers across the oak table that Jake's Grandpa Mac had given to them as a wedding present. Resting against the frame of another window, Sam looked out across the ranch yard at Jake, who was fixing the pasture on the right side of the barn so they could move their horses as soon as possible. Singer was laying nearby never leaving Jake's side for long.

When their ranch was up and running, Sam's first clients would be brought over. She would gentle troubled horses and try to heal the visible scars and invisible scars that had been inflicted on them.

Sam reflected back to her conversation with Jake a few months before they were married.

"_Jake, I want to help horses. I love them and always have and can't imagine my life without them," Sam sighed and looked at Jake._

_He continued to oil the saddle he was cleaning, "So do something for horses. You can do whatever you want, it's not gonna change how I feel about you."_

_Picking up a bridle to clean, Sam answered, "I know. I went to college for two years to study horses and their behavior and business, but now I have no idea what to do with it. I just thought I will do something with horses, but never figured out what exactly."_

"_Sam, I wanted to help police officers track people so I went to college and training and now I am a liaison for the police department and work for Search and Rescue. I could never give horses up so I am going to run a ranch of some sort with the girl that I love. Listen to your heart and follow it, Sam," Jake stood up and kissed her cheek before going back to the saddle. _

_Standing with the bridle forgotten in her hands, Sam closed her eyes and tried to listen to her heart. Images of Dark Sunshine, Popcorn, Tinkerbell, and Jinx flowed steadily through her mind and then memories of the Phantom danced through her head showing her all the times she had helped her beloved horse. Suddenly, she knew. _

_Her eyes sprung open darting to Jake, who was already looking at her expectantly. She smirked at him, "I want to help fix broken horses like Dark Sunshine and the Phantom. People hurt their horses and they are scarred, but I want to help them heal. Do you think I can do it?"_

_Jake came over to her side, "Course, you can. I have never met anyone that could read horses' minds like you can. So who better to heal them."_

_Sam smiled widely and threw her arms around Jake and he hugged her in return,"What are you going to call this ranch of yours?"_

"_How about Wild Whisper Ranch? Because wild horses will be all around and I will help horses with the gentleness of a whisper," Sam looked up at Jake for approval._

"_Sounds perfect," Jake smiled._

Now here she was married to Jake preparing their ranch where she would help broken horses heal and where Jake would train horses and where they would spend their lives. Not only would Sam help horses, but she would also host HARP there since River Bend was too busy to do it there anymore. That would come later though after she had helped her first few clients and after they had built a bunkhouse. It could be years away, but Sam knew it would happen.

She pulled herself from watching her husband work and dreaming about the future. Back in the kitchen, Sam continued to unpack wedding gifts and things she and Jake had accumulated over their college years. Stretching on tiptoe, Sam tried to put her pretty glass pitcher decoratively on top of the refrigerator, but could not quite reach.

A hand reached up to hers and took the pitcher placing it lightly where Sam had planned on setting it. After the pitcher was resting safely atop the fridge, Sam rotated to look up at Jake. He put a hand on each hip and grinned at her, "Our biggest pasture is ready for horses."

Sam looped her arms around Jake's neck, "Yes, can we go get our horses?"

"I 'spose, we could do that, but don't you wanna finish organizing the kitchen?" Jake teased motioning the confusion of boxes.

Raising onto her tiptoes again, Sam brushed her lips against Jake's and then went to get her boots pulling him along by the hand.

About three hours later, Sam rested her arms across the top rail of the fence and put her chin on top of them. Jake stood next to her looking out at their horses. Witch and Ace stood near each other grazing calmly while Tempest, Thunder, and Scout raced around their new home curiously. Thunder was the first horse Jake and Sam had bought together to start their ranch. He was a strong chestnut Quarter horse that was good for ranch work. Scout was the young Appaloosa gelding that Jake had trained to be his Search and Rescue horse.

Sam interlaced her fingers around Jake's biceps and laid her head against his shoulder, "I am so happy."

"Oh yeah, what for, Cowgirl?" Jake turned his head to look down on his wife's auburn hair. Sunlight shined on top of her.

"Everything. You, our ranch, our horses, our jobs, our futures. Everything," Sam closed her eyes and smiled soaking in the sun.

Jake smiled too, "Me too, but mostly about you."

Sam winced as she pulled off her boot, her whole body was tired. It had been a month since she and Jake had moved onto the ranch and it had taken almost that long to clean it up, fix things, build things, paint things, and make it a real ranch.

For nearly six hours, Sam had been working with her first client, a stubborn horse that didn't let anyone close to her. Almost four hours straight, she had sat perfectly still in the middle of the corral trying to allow the horse to get used to her. Finally, the little dun had turned toward her and taken a few steps. The remaining two hours had been spent playing shadow and helping the horse trust a human.

Although Sam would never change anything for that experience and her job, she was tired. She peeled her clothes off and climbed into a warm bath to relax. Jake was working with Search and Rescue to locate a missing hiker so he wouldn't be home for at least another couple of hours.

Sam rested in the soothing water and let her mind wander aimlessly. She had already fed the animals and didn't have anything pressing to do for the rest of the night.

After she had dressed in sweatpants and one of Jake's t-shirts, Sam curled up in their recliner with a good book. She read the thriller while she rubbed a hand down Singer's back thankful for his presence. Even though Jake had only been gone since three that morning, Sam missed him and always was slightly unnerved around the ranch without him, but with Singer protecting her Sam didn't feel so alone.

At almost two in the morning, Jake trudged into his house and found Sam sleeping in the recliner with Singer guarding her. "Good boy," Jake patted the coydog's head. Then he smoothed Sam's hair out of her face and kissed her temple.

Blinking her sleep filled eyes open, Sam stared up at Jake and a sleepy smile filled her face, "You're home." She stretched to her feet and Jake pulled her into his arms as she asked, "Did you find the hiker?"

Jake tightened his hold on her and swallowed, "We did, but we were too late."

Sam blinked up at him, "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry." She squeezed his middle and rested her head on his chest.

Laying his cheek on the top of her head, Jake closed his eyes wanting to forget the images from that day. "Sam, it was harder than I thought, finding that man out there. He'll never go back to his family or achieve his dreams." He swallowed hard and continued, "I don't know if I can do this."

Sam leaned back and looked up at her husband's hurting eyes. Jake had rarely been this sad and weak and Sam was glad he could be honest with her, but didn't know how to help him except to just be there and support him. She placed a hand fondly on his cheek and held eye contact, "Jake, you may not be able to save everyone, but you do this job for the people you do save. And even though it was too late for this man, you won't always be too late. And by looking for that hiker and finding him, you gave the family answers and closure and that is the best thing that you can do in some situations. You can do this because you are Jake Ely, strong but loving, stubborn yet caring. You are the best tracker ever and you want to help people."

Jake nodded softly and some of the haunting sadness left his eyes, "Thanks Samantha Anne. I don't know what I would do without you."

She kissed his cheek and then slid her hand into his, "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

**REVIEW! I wanna know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk was settling over the Wild Whisper Ranch and shadows stretched around the ranch yard. Sam stood boot to boot with her husband, eyes sparking with anger, "What do you mean 'you won't let me'?"

Jake clenched his jaw and tugged his Stetson down a little lower on his brow, "I mean you cannot work with that horse. It is too dangerous and I will not let you."

Sam balled her hands into fists and looked at the brown horse named Anvil galloping in circles around their corral, "He is not too dangerous. He is just scared." She glanced at the trailer that Jake had ready to load the horse and take him away.

"Exactly, Sam. Horses that are scared are dangerous and I will not stand by and let my wife get trampled by a crazy horse just because she wants to save him. You are more important than that horse," Jake motioned wildly toward the corral.

"Oh so now you don't want me to do what I love because it is too dangerous. I thought you," Sam jabbed a finger at him, "were the one that told me to follow my heart, but now you won't let me."

Jake took a deep breath, "I never said that. I just said with this horse."

Sam rolled her eyes and raged, "Okay so you are doubting my ability to handle horses."

"No, that is not what I am doing. I just don't want you to get hurt," Jake let his breath whoosh out of his lungs and tried to control his growing anger.

"You know what, you have always been too protective of me. I am a big girl and can take care of myself and I am quite capable of picking which horses I can and cannot help," Sam fumed and swatted her hair out of her face.

Jake couldn't take it anymore, "Oh I am too protective. I'm sorry I try to keep you safe. You know Sam sometimes you follow your heart too much and forget to think with your head."

Sam sawed her lip and then shouted, "Fine, I will think with my head now. Do whatever you want with Anvil since you clearly don't think I can handle him. And I just used my head to figure out that you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." She spun on her heel and stormed to the house.

Sam stood in the shower letting the hot water pound her back. She hated fighting with Jake, but sometimes he just made her so mad. She wanted to help Anvil because she was his last chance before he is sold for dog food. Why couldn't Jake just trust her to be able to handle this horse and understand her need to help him? He was so stubborn and how could she forget how over protective he was of her.

It had always bothered her as a child, but as they matured and got closer and closer, she found herself not minding his protective nature and eventually realized it was just because he cared about her, but it was so infuriating. She didn't mind it when he was protective, but when he questioned her abilities that crossed into the too protective zone.

Walking into their room, Sam got dressed. She had heard the truck leave before she had gotten in the shower and knew Jake was taking Anvil back to his owners and ultimately sealing his death. That was what was truly bothering her. Jake was letting a horse die just because he wasn't willing to let her work with it. If her business of saving horses wasn't important enough for him, than what was important to him? Because she loved her business of helping horses that had been hurt physically or mentally and it was important to her, but if he was so set on protecting her that he didn't see her need to help every horse possible than he didn't know her. And that scared Sam silly.

Jake drove through their ranch's gate and parked the truck. Once he was inside, Jake went to the fridge and took a long drink from the gallon of milk. His mind had been churning every since Sam had left him in the ranch yard. Why couldn't she just see that he didn't want her to get hurt? Ever since they were little Jake had been protective of her and Sam had come to accept and understand it. But all of a sudden he is being too protective and doubting her ability with horses.

He knew that Sam loved horses and he knew she would do almost anything for them. Sam needed to help horses like people have to breathe. But sometimes Jake just didn't want her to risk so much for an animal. Why couldn't she just understand that he was just trying to keep her safe because he loved her?

Laying in their queen sized bed alone, Sam stared at the closet door willing sleep to overpower her. She rolled to her other side squeezing her eyes shut. Tossing and turning for at least an hour, Sam could not get comfortable no matter what she did and things nagged at her mind and heart until she finally threw the covers back.

Staring at the blank TV screen, Jake tried to sleep on the fairly comfortable couch. He had been trying to sleep for almost an hour and finally his eyelids drooped shut and sleep edged around him. About twenty minutes after sleep had claimed him, Jake felt something rub against him and he cracked an eye open.

Sam was laying down onto the couch with him and snuggled her back into his abs resting her head on his bicep. Jake was slightly confused. Hadn't they been fighting? Wasn't she supposed to sleep wonderfully in their bed while he was banished to the couch? That was what normal couples did after a fight, but Sam wasn't normal.

Sensing he was awake, Sam whispered, "I know it is because you love me."

Jake whispered back, "It is."

"I'm sorry. I should have understand that and trusted your judgment," Sam turned her head to look over her shoulder at Jake's face.

"I'm sorry. I should have understood your need to help the horse," Jake gazed into her soft eyes, "so you weren't enjoying the traditional bed to yourself after a fight?"

Sam smiled, "I couldn't sleep without you next to me and my heart told me to tell you I understand and love you for it."

Draping his arm around her middle, Jake pulled her closer to him, "I'm glad you follow your heart cause I felt lonely without my wife next to me."

Within minutes, Sam and Jake were sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

Sam walked out to the barn in the last morning darkness and glanced around the ranch yard skimming over the barn, corral, and pasture. Her gaze flew back to the corral as she saw Anvil resting in the middle of the pen. Jake hadn't taken him back to his owners. Jake caught up to her in two strides and walked next to her silently.

Sam halted and turned toward him, "I thought you took him back."

"Nah, figured we may as well try to save him. I drove about halfway to Alkali and then turned around," Jake answered Sam's statement.

Smirking lightly, Sam responded, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you. Why didn't you tell me instead of letting me be mad at you for even longer?"

"I figured you needed some time and we are only going to keep Anvil if you agree to let me help you with him," Jake raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I wouldn't work with him without you. I know you aren't questioning my abilities, just keeping me safe and I would feel better if you helped me with him anyway," Sam stepped up to Jake.

Dawn broke over the ranch yard and light spilled across the ranch yard bathing it in light. Jake stood boot to boot with his wife kissing her gently in the rising sunlight.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

In the barn cleaning out stalls, Sam was interrupted by the phone extension ringing. She propped her rake against the barn wall and hurried to answer, "Wild Whisper Ranch, how can I..."

"Sam, it's me. Your long lost best friend, Jen," Jen interrupted her friend excitedly.

"Hi, how are you? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Sam sat on stray bale of hay to talk for a minute.

Jen pretended to scold Sam, "And whose fault would that be? You get married and suddenly have no time for little ole' me."

Sam laughed, "Hey! Being married, running a business, and running a ranch is harder than it looks."

"Well, lucky for you. Darrell and I have decided to come by tonight and see our distant friends," Jen informed Sam of the news in a no nonsense tone.

"Okay, then. I will make lasagna and you bring french bread," Sam accepted Jen's plans. After a few more minutes on the phone, Sam finished cleaning the barn. Then she hurried in to make lasagna. Jake would be home from the sheriff's office in a couple of hours and their friends would come shortly after.

Jake stepped into his home inhaling the scent of tomato sauce and garlic. He looked around and snuck into the kitchen peeking in the oven. Sam bustled in, "Jake, let the lasagna bake so it will be ready when Jen and Darrell get here."

Frowning Jake stepped aside, "Jen is coming over?"

Sam lightly slapped his arm, "Stop your whining."

"Is that anyway to treat your husband? Slapping me around," Jake teased and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Sam stood on tippy toe and hugged Jake kissing him on the cheek and then started hurrying around the kitchen.

"A kiss on the cheek? I thought we were married," Jake shadowed Sam around.

"We are Jake, but I don't have time to kiss you right now. Everything has to be ready and perfect when they get here," she tossed a salad together in a wooden bowl.

"Why?" Jake frowned again, "Aren't they just coming over cause they missed us?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh Jake. They have some sort of announcement to make and I think they are getting married."

Jake's eyes widened, "Married? Darrel and Jen? How do you know?"

"I just do. When Jen is excited I can always tell. She tried to hide it from me, but I saw through it and I know something is up. Oh this is so exciting!"

Standing closer to Sam, Jake asked, "I can't believe Darrell didn't tell me. I'm his best friend."

"Did you tell him before you proposed to me?" Sam glanced over at him.

"Well I told him right after."

Sam laughed, "I can't believe Jen is telling us at the same time. You would think she would tell me first." Jake popped a tomato into his mouth and Sam continued talking, "Jake go get cleaned up. You smell like hard work," Sam pushed him away, "And don't let them know that we know when they get here."

Walking down the hall, Jake hollered over his shoulder, "Okay, boss!"

Sitting around the table, Sam put lasagna helpings on everyone's plate.

Jen teased her friend, "Who knew wild Sam would be such a good homemaker?"

"Wouldn't have married her if she wasn't," Jake took a piece of french bread.

Sam elbowed him in the side, "It's like a natural instinct. I didn't think I would be a good wife, but it just kinda came to me in some areas. I make Jake fold laundry with me."

Darrell snorted, "Jake you are a good homemaker too!"

Jen jabbed Darrell in the ribs causing Jake and Sam to sneak a knowing look at one another.

Sam smiled, "So Jen how is working with Doctor Scott?"

"Great, I love being a veterinarian! Working with the animals is so much fun and so rewarding, it is awesome," Jen smiled brightly at her friend. "How is being a horse whisperer and wife and ranch owner?"

"Busy, but definitely everything I ever dreamed of. The horses are wonderful and like you said it is so rewarding. Jake and I work together to get everything done," Sam grinned at her husband.

Darrell coughed, "They are doing it again."

Jake asked, "What?"

"That lovey dovey share a look thing," Darrell answered, "It's weird."

Sam pointed her fork at him, "It is not. It's love and you will understand someday."

Jen cleared her throat, "We have something to tell you both."

Setting her fork down, Sam looked at her friend intently. Jake glanced between Jen and Darrell. Darrell stared at Jen, his features softening. Jen returned his stare before saying, "Darrell and I are getting married!" Darrell tipped his head back and let out a cowboy yell that made Singer start howling in the yard.

Sam jumped to her feet, "Congratulations!" She hurried over to her friend and hugged her tight. Jake and Darrell shared a manly hug slapping each other on the back.

Pulling back, Sam looked at Jen's glowing smile, "I am so happy for you. How did he propose?"

After they all took their seats again, Jen began to share the story, "Well, we were in Darton because I wanted to get this new fly spray and they only sold it at this tack store in town. Darrell had told me the night before on our date that he loved me and I told him I loved him too. So after I got the fly spray, Darrell said he needed to get something from the mall. We were walking through it and as we passed a jewelry store, he guided me inside and said, 'help me pick your engagement ring?' and I did and now we are getting married in November."

"Awww, Darrell that was so sweet! Jen let me see the ring," Sam smiled at both of her friends.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking. They talked about the approaching wedding and ranch life.

Later Sam and Jake were getting ready for bed and Sam giggled, "I can't believe my best friend is getting married. We are both going to be married."

Jake smirked, "You did a great job acting surprised by the way."

"Thank you. I couldn't tell her that I already knew that would spoil her excitement. Part of the fun of being engaged is being able to tell people," Sam hung her sweater in the closet.

"Really? I didn't like any parts of being engaged," he put his toothbrush away.

"What? Why not?" Sam looked slightly panicked.

Jake grinned at her, "Nope, because I just wanted to be married to you already. Now do you have time to kiss me since our engaged friends have left?"

Sam put her hand on her hip, "Hmmm, I don't know I need to go to sleep." Jake grabbed her and pulled her over to him. She smirked up at him, "I suppose I can sacrifice a little time for a kiss."

Jake muttered, "Good," before his lips crashed down on hers and he pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes of kissing, Sam snuggled under the covers, "I have to warn Jen about what she is getting into with this whole marriage deal. Demanding husbands are not easy."

Letting his eyes close, Jake sighed, "You love me and I know it so quit your belly aching and go to sleep."

Sam rested her head by his and answered, "I love you too."

**Okay, so let me know what you though REVIEW! **

**The next chapter should be exciting! And there will be ups and downs since this is a story of life dreams and reality!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here we are my loyal readers, finally another chapter! Hope you like it. REVIEW please and suggestions are welcomed.

* * *

An incessant ringing pierced the quiet of night and Sam lurched into a sitting position blinking at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock: 3:20AM. Fumbling for the phone, Sam rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Hello,"

"Mrs. Ely? This is Brad Renner from the Search and Rescue team your husband works with," the man on the other end of the line seemed to be speaking gently in a quiet voice.

Sam swallowed, this could not be good. "Is Jake okay?"

Clearing his throat Renner answered, "Well, as you know we were tracking down an escaped convict on the run and he and Jake seem to have had a run in with one another."

"Is Jake okay?" Sam choked out fighting tears.

"He was shot," Renner replied and Sam gasped covering her mouth with a shaking hand. "They are taking him to Darton hospital now. We are not quite sure how severe it is quite yet."

Sam was racing around her room getting dressed, "I am going to the hospital. Thanks for calling." Sam hung up and immediately ran out to her truck. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding as she drove. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and Sam's mind raced. How could this be happening? Jake was hurt? Her Jake was on his way to the hospital. He was her rock. She was the one that got into difficult situations and he would help her out of them. She was the one that followed her heart into trouble and Jake was her level headed cowboy that would save her.

Sam's hands trembled more and her stomach rolled. She felt like she was going to be sick so she pulled into the Ely's ranch. She hurried to the door and knocked. Luke answered after about a minute and ushered her inside. Once in the kitchen Maxine joined them, "Sam, what is wrong?"

"Jake is going to the hospital. He was shot working with SAR and they called me, but didn't know how bad it was. I was trying to drive there, but I just can't on my own," Sam let the tears begin to fall and she let out a quiet sob, "I'm just so scared for him."

Luke grabbed the car keys while Maxine pulled on her jacket, "Come on, let's go see about our boy."

* * *

Hurrying to the desk, Sam bit her lip and wiped her tears away, "Was a patient admitted by the name Jake Ely?"

The young blonde answered, "Yes, he was brought in about forty minutes ago. Are you family?"

"I'm his wife," Sam's voice caught a little.

The nurse nodded sympathetically and looked at a file, "He is in surgery right now. The doctor will have to tell you more after the operation. Here is some paper work, that we will need filled out."

Sam took the papers from the nurse's outstretched hand and quivered a little, "Okay, thank you."

"Mrs. Ely, he will be okay. The bullet went through his shoulder and missed everything important," she smiled warmly trying to ease Sam's mind.

Sitting in a green waiting room chair, Sam sighed, she would not calm down until she saw her husband with her own two eyes. Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes praying silently. A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Maxine was standing with a tissue clutched in her hands and Luke at her side.

Sam offered a watery smile, "They told me that the bullet went through his shoulder and missed everything important, but he is in surgery."

Maxine sat next to her daughter-in-law, "He will be okay Sam. Jake is tough and it doesn't sound too serious."

"He has to be okay," Sam swiped tears from her cheeks, "I need him."

"I know, Sweetie. And he needs you too," Maxine hugged Sam gently.

Sam exhaled slowly, "I don't know why I am being such a wimp. I shouldn't be falling apart."

Luke snorted, "See what love does to you. Messes you all up."

Maxine smirked, "He is right you know? No matter if it is a minor injury, you will always be on pins and needles when something happens to Jake and you can't control your emotions. I remember when Luke and I were first married, and he was charged by a bull. It barely nicked him, but it knocked him down and unfortunately I had been watching. Well, you would have thought that he had just been gored to death by my reaction. I immediately started crying almost uncontrollably with my hand covering my heart. Mac checked him over and patched him up before I could see him."

Sam sniffled a little, "When did you regain your composure?"

"When he was holding me and telling me for himself that he was okay. See Sam that is part of marriage, worrying about your other half, loving them, and yearning to always have their love in return. If something hard comes along, you will always worry that you will lose Jake. So don't fight the emotions, they just mean that you love Jake more than anything in the world and that my dear is a very good thing," Maxine patted her knee, "Now finish that paperwork before Jake gets out of surgery."

Hugging her mother-in-law, Sam whispered, "Thank you," as the tears again slid down her cheeks.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor came over to Sam, "Your husband is out of surgery and in his own room. Jake is very lucky, the bullet was just far enough to the side that it missed all his ligaments and bones. His muscle was damaged as the bullet ripped through, but if he does physical therapy he can restore most of his strength in that shoulder.

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I see him?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Sure, he just woke up from the anesthesia in room #43," the Doc hurried to another patient's room.

Sam rushed to her husband's hospital room and tentatively opened the door. Standing in the doorway, she looked over her husband. He was in the customary hospital gown laying in the bed. A sling held his left arm in place in front of him.

More tears threatened to spill over when Sam saw her tough husband laying helpless in the hospital bed. She walked slowly over to his bedside and let a tear fall down her cheek. Jake looked up at his wife and winked, "What's wrong?"

"Jake, you were shot in pursuit of a criminal! I was scared to death. They didn't tell me how bad it was and I...you are never hurt except for that time that you broke your leg, but I was scared to death that time too and," Sam rattled on nervously.

Jake reached up with his right hand and put a finger over her lips, "I'm fine, Brat."

Sam nodded and a few more tears escaped so Jake tugged her down to his level capturing her lips with his while his hand caressed her cheek. A few seconds later, Sam pulled back a little remaining at Jake's eye level, "I'm so glad you are okay." She sat next to him on his hospital bed and rested her head on his good shoulder.

* * *

Jake wrapped his arm around her, "Sorry I scared you."

Two weeks later, Sam went around their ranch feeding their horses and humming softly in the muted light of dusk. Jake hadn't been able to do much work lately considering the doctor gave him strict orders to stay inside for a month and only move his shoulder to do his physical therapy.

Sam remembered when Jake had broken his leg and she had gone to visit him. Maxine had warned her, "He's cranky as a bear." Now Sam had been living in the bear cave with him and understood exactly what Maxine had meant. Darrell and Jen had come over the day after he got home from the hospital and left shortly after.

Even though Jake had been grumpy Sam didn't mind too much because at night he would have no choice, but to watch movies with her while she helped him with his therapy.

Turning Sam started to walk back to the barn door and head in for the night. She froze seeing Jake standing with Singer by Witch's stall wearing a guilty expression on his face.

Sam perched a hand on her hip, "What are you doing, Mister?"

"I just came out to check on the horses," Jake frowned, "I've been stuck inside for like thirteen days."

"Because those were the doctor's orders! Now get inside, it's time for your therapy," Sam waved her hands at him shooing him back to the house.

Jake groaned and stubbornly walked forward, "Gee, Sam I thought you were my wife not mother."

Sam's jaw dropped open, "Excuse me, but I'm the one who has been taking care of you so watch what you say."

The corner of Jake's mouth raised in his lazy tomcat grin, he answered, "Fine, but I get to pick the movie tonight, Brat."

"Fine," Sam agreed grabbing his hand as they walked inside.

An hour later Sam sat with her head resting on Jake's good shoulder as Life as we Know It started on the TV. Jake was such a pushover even when he was as grumpy as a bear.


End file.
